Nemesis
by heiress2thethrone
Summary: Revamped! Planet Vegetasai has gone through a period of peace leaving the many warriors to without much to do except train. What happens when a certain blue haired saiyan gets sick of the way everyone treats her? BV BOC KCC 18K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey all. Just a little reminder that I do not own DBZ, Vegeta, Bulma, or any other characters I choose to use. I do own my personally created character Kayla. This is an alternate universe. But I do try to keep to the character's personalities. The story starts off relatively citrus free, but there will be a warning in later chapters when I decided to add some lemonade to the mix. Enjoy, and I'm not going to ask you to review though you should. Heh Heh! Read on!

AN: SOOOOO i decided to revamp my older stories a bit. My writing has sort of come a long way from long ago. :p Of course I need all of your opinions!!! So let me know if I suck or not.

Prologue::

The setting takes place on planet Vegeta-sai where there is no immediate threat of Frieza and the planet sits at the peak of power across the galaxy. Vegeta-sai has been at peace for 30 years now, but as usual the Saiyans find themselves training to become even more powerful than they already are. We find ourselves in the training barracks on the outskirts of the main city. Here the Saiyan children are sent to hone their ki powers and learn the basic art of fighting, while the soldiers increase their own ki by sparing with each other. Here we find Bulma, an oddly colored girl Saiyan whose hair, tail and eye are the color of the sea; Eighteen, another oddly colored girl Saiyan with blonde hair and icy blue eyes; and Chi Chi, an ordinary looking girl Saiyan with dark brown hair and tail and chocolaty brown eyes. These three girls are the best of friends and train and study together. Bulma and Eighteen are both 14, Eighteen born 2 months after Bulma. Chi Chi is 12. For the other characters: Yamcha is 15, Radditz is 17, Turles and Goku are 13 (cousins), Seventeen and Krillen are 14, and Vegeta is 16.

"Come on Eighteen, you can hit me harder than that!" Bulma yelled getting back into her fighting stance.

"Yeah, beat her to a pulp, 18!" Chi Chi called from the side lines cheering for one of her best friends but not the other. "What!?!" She said responding to Bulma's nasty glare.

"I'm not gonna let you beat me that easily." 18 said dusting of her training pants after getting up off the ground. "You're strong but not that strong." She said getting back into her fighting stance. Just as they were about to charge each other they were stopped by male laughter that was directed at them.

"Well looky what we have here. Three Saiyan brats, girls no less. And look they're trying to fight." One of the male Saiyans said leading the verbal assault against the girls.

"Shove it Yamcha." Bulma growled sending him one of her famous death glares.

"Such vulgar words for such a young lady." Turles sneered chuckling at his witty comment.

"Like you're the prince of all mannerisms." Bulma answered watching all the men with an equal feeling of disdain.

"Why are you guys here bothering us anyway? Had enough fun beating your tiny men so you came to bother us?" 18 asked receiving giggles from both Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Why you, I'll have you know that my man is not little!" Yamcha shouted while his posse grumbled obscenities directed at the three girls.

"Well if your finished talking about your little man, I'd like to know why you guys aren't at the main barracks increasing your pathetic power levels?" A new male Saiyan asked. He was a head taller than all the rest and had a long thick main of hair that went past his knees.

"Rad...Radditz, what are you doing here? I thought you were training with the Prince?" Turles stammered clearly afraid of the bigger man.

"Quit your blubbering Turles. Putting two and two together, I'd venture to wage a guess that the Prince is at the barracks right now wondering why no one is there to bow down to him." Bulma answered directing her attention to the cowering group of boys.

"Quite right Bulma. Prince Vegeta is in fact at the barracks waiting for you all, and it wouldn't bode well to try his patience further than it already has been." Radditz growled glancing over the group of boys. "I suggest you'd leave, NOW!!" He shouted. The group quickly snapped to attention and blasted off as quickly as possible leaving Radditz, Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18.

As soon as the boys were out of sight Bulma ran hopping into Radditz arms. "Radditz you didn't tell us you were coming down for a visit!" She squealed hugging him tight.

"I've missed you too Bulma. And I didn't exactly know we were coming to the barracks until Prince Vegeta told me this morning before our daily training sessions." Radditz said squeezing Bulma back tight.

"So how is it being Prince Vegeta's head bodyguard?" 18 asked walking up to him.

"It's okay I guess. He's a real hard ass, but don't tell him I told you that. And in the words of Kakarott, 'he hits too damn hard'." He answered releasing Bulma to give a quick hug to 18.

"Where is Goku? Shouldn't he be with you, being Vegeta's other guard and everything?" Chi Chi asked not moving to hug Radditz. She had never really liked the giant saiyan.

"I do wish you would call him his real name not that silly nickname. It's unbecoming of an elite warrior." Radditz growled at her. She always seemed to get on his nerves. "But he's back at the barracks with Prince Vegeta. Which reminds me, we need to get back." Radditz said only glancing at Chi Chi for a split second before returning his attention back to Bulma and 18.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep our prince waiting now would we?" Bulma mumbled.

"Let's keep that attitude in check young lady. I'm not supposed to tell you, but he came down here to challenge the soldiers to spar so your free game. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I was you." Radditz chuckled patting her on the head.

"You know I hate when you do that. Let's go and get this over with." Bulma said slapping him on the arm playfully before blasting off.

"You'd think for someone who can't stand Prince Vegeta as much as she, she'd be less reluctant to go and see him." Radditz chuckled scratching his head much like Goku always did.

"Wow, your brother is rubbing off way too much on you!" 18 giggled before blasting off after Bulma.

"Is not. You'll pay for that remark." Radditz yelled quickly following her. Chi Chi just sighed and left last.

Next time: Encounter at the Barracks. We meet Vegeta and Goku. Fight Scene and more conversations and confrontations. Yamcha bashing anyone. Until next time. R & R. Hasta La Vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no money so don't waste your time trying to sue me since I don't own DBZ or any of its affiliates anyway. But thanks to Akira Toriyama for creating my favorite anime ever and not to mention that cute lil Vegeta. On with the story.

Where we left off: Bulma, 18, and Chi Chi were training together before they were so rudely interrupted by Yamcha and his goons. Radditz showed up announcing Prince Vegeta's presence at the barracks. They take off to see who he will challenge to spar.

_thoughts_

"I'm serious Blue. You know just how Prince Vegeta is when people disrespect him." Radditz yelled over the wind current keeping pace with Bulma as they flew back to the barracks.

"You and I both know I don't give a damn about how _Prince_ Vegeta is. Plus I'm not people, I'm Bulma Briefs daughter of Theo Briefs head of the scientific division and Bunny Briefs first class negotiations expert." Bulma proudly said quickening her pace.

"And he's _Prince Vegeta_, son of the _King_ and _Queen _of Vegeta-sai! Not some 3rd class baka who's afraid of some little big mouthed girl who couldn't harm a fly." Radditz said smirking.

"Ooohhh!" Bulma screamed in indignation. "You're insufferable you know that. I'll beat you to a pulp one of these days."

"I'll keep you on that." Radditz answered slowing down as they reached the field where all the trainees stood in front of a very irate prince.

"I'm glad you could finally grace us with your presence." Vegeta said sarcastically as the 4 tardy Saiyans descended in front of him.

"You're lucky we came. Umph..." Bulma mumbled getting elbowed in the stomach by Radditz.

"We meant no disrespect your highness." Radditz said bowing low, missing the deadly glare he was receiving from Bulma.

"Yes well let's see that it doesn't happen again." Vegeta answered snidely directing his attention to the 3 girls. "You 3 jump in line with the rest, though I doubt I'd pick you being girls and all."

"What a jerk!?!" Bulma mumbled just loud enough so that the snickering males and Vegeta could hear as she walked towards the end of the line.

"Blue! Keep quiet you don't want him to pick you!" Chi Chi whispered trying to keep her friend out of trouble.

"You heard him Chi, he wouldn't bother picking us since we're just girls." Bulma answered taking her position in between 18, who stood next to a short bald Saiyan, and Chi Chi who ended the long line.

_Who does she think she is? I'm Prince Vegeta the most powerful warrior in the entire galaxy and she has the nerve to talk to me like that. Either she's really brave or really stupid. She's cute though. Wait WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!! Whatever. I'll show her no one disrespects me and gets away with it_.

"You there boy. No not you baka, you the one with the short hair, yes you come let's see how you hold up against the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta smirked motioning for the trembling Saiyan to step forward. He didn't quite know why he had picked this one, maybe it was because he was trembling way too much. _Alright time to knock some courage into this guy_.

_Geez, what a pompous asshole! Kinda cute though. Cute! You did not just say that Bulma girl. I must be going crazy. Well you are talking to yourself. Oh great, my own mind is mocking me. But he is kinda cute but an asshole none the less. Who needs him, definitely not me. _

Bulma glanced over at 18 who was laughing at what the bald Saiyan was saying. _That's weird, she's usually all in to the spars._ Glancing over at Chi Chi she noticed her friend practically drooling and staring hard at something. Following her eye sight she realized her friend was drooling over a totally hot male Saiyan standing a short distance away from the fight next to Radditz. _That must be Kakarott. Damn cuteness just runs in that family._

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sickening crack of bones. Looking up she watched as Vegeta stepped away from the trainee who was now lying unconsciously on the grand.

"My that was short. What a waste. Is there anyone here who can match up to me?" Vegeta scoffed directing his question more to himself than to the trainees. Before Bulma could reply to that a soldier dumbly replied much to the annoyance of Bulma and surprise of Vegeta.

"Well your highness. I believe that our strongest soldier and leader among the rest of us can match your powers." The soldier said. Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing and she looked over at her friends to gauge their reactions, but neither had heard since 18 was still talking to the little bald guy and Chi Chi was drooling over Kakarott. _Oh good kami. What is going on with you guys today? _

"And who is this person who you all foolishly believe is as strong as me?" Vegeta chuckled quite humored by their joke.

"Why, our great leader Yamcha." The trainee announced pointing to a now bewildered looking trainee who was trying to shrink away into the crowd.

"Yamcha, you have got to be kidding me. He couldn't hit a bird if it was sitting on his shoulder." Bulma said snorting at the hilarity of the statement. At the mention of Yamcha's name 18 and Chi Chi immediately awoke from their stupors.

"Oh good Kami, you're not actually thinking of fighting that windbag?" Chi Chi snickered along with 18 and Bulma leaving a very confused bald guy.

"And who would you think is better?" Vegeta began to ask finding this whole thing quite funny.

"Bulma." Chi Chi stated simply while 18 nodded in approval. Bulma just shrugged her shoulders in boredom.

"Hey what about me? Do you honestly think some girl can spar let alone spar with the big boys? Bulma can't even get within an inch of touching me." Yamcha said proudly puffing out his chest to the amusement of everyone but his followers who where cheering him on loudly.

"How dare you?!" Bulma screeched causing all the men to cover their ears and groan in pain. She was being restrained by 18 and Chi Chi. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Will you shut up!?!" Vegeta bellowed causing a hush to fall over the crowd. Bulma was seething but remained quiet.

_I can't believe these bakas believe this fool is better than me. Hah!_ "Fine I will face the baka leader of the bakas." Vegeta growled loosing his amusement with the situation.

"Hah good one Vegeta!" Kakarott yelled catching the attention of everyone.

"Will you shut up Kakarott. Nobody asked for your input." Vegeta yelled back.

"Humph I was just trying to be nice." Kakarott mumbled sticking his bottom lip way out before he was slapped upside the head by his older brother Radditz.

"Hey!" He exclaimed rubbing his head. "Baka." Radditz answered grinning at his pissed brother.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Chi Chi whispered still watching the brothers' exchange.

"Yeah he's hot, whatever." Bulma mumbled turning her attention back to Vegeta and Yamcha who was taking his time to get into the arena. "What a dumbass."

Vegeta began to get extremely annoyed with this fake pretty boy who was strolling towards the arena as if he had already won. _The nerve. I'll beat him so bad, he won't be strolling anymore._ Vegeta thought beginning to chuckle evilly. This caught the attention of Yamcha who faltered a bit startled by Vegeta's very evil face.

"Let's go baka. Time to face the pain." Vegeta hollered cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck.

"Ye..yeah sure." Yamcha stammered weakly thinking of ways to possibly get out of this without getting hurt.

"What a waste." Bulma mumbled. "But he's lucky I'm not the one he's fighting there would be no mercy."

"Well let's hope this is interesting at least." 18 said never taking her eyes off the two fighters to the dismay of her new bald headed friend.

Next time on DBZ, just kidding. But really: What will happen in the showdown of Yamcha vs. Vegeta? And will this squabble between Bulma and Vegeta ever be settled? And just who is this bald headed Saiyan? (I know that all of you know). Stay tuned for the next episode.

Hah, I couldn't resist! Until next time.

Read means fun. Review means new exciting installments.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

No words. No money. No DBZ. No Vegeta. sniffles. Can I at least borrow him for the night. ;-)

Last time: The 3 girls and Radditz find an irritated Vegeta waiting for them. Vegeta challenges and easily defeats his first opponent. Yamcha's cronies proclaim him the next fighter. We meet Kakarott for the first time with some brotherly bonding. Yadda Yadda Yadda You know the rest.

thoughts

"Hey Vegeta are you ever going to start the fight?" Kakarott called out getting pretty bored watching the staring contest.

"Shut up will you, and dammit address me as Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled making Yamcha shake more than he already was under Vegeta's intense gaze.

"This is pretty boring." Bulma sighed, taking a seat, referring to their now 5 minute staring match.

"Well baka, now is the time to show all your baka friends that you're the best. Come on hit me, if you can." Vegeta murmured low so only he and Yamcha could here. "Or are you too weak?"

Yamcha may have been a coward but he still had a sizeable amount of pride left in his body and he didn't take personal insults lightly, even if they were from the Prince himself. "You're on." He shouted angrily quickly charging Vegeta hoping to catch him off guard.

Vegeta always being on his guard easily sidestepped the attack allowing Yamcha to run right past him almost falling off the raised platform.

"For such a cocky bastard, he sure can't back up his words." Chi Chi whispered to both 18 and Bulma who nodded in agreement but didn't bother to answer her verbally. "That wasn't a rhetorical statement guys, I expected you to say something back." Chi Chi glared at the 2 girls who still paid her mind. "Humph, I'll find someone who wants to talk with me." She muttered walking off but came scampering back after receiving a lot of heated looks from the boys in the line. "I don't need any of you." She mumbled childishly crossing her arms and pouting.

"Stuff it Chi, I can't concentrate. This spar is actually interesting, well Vegeta is anyway. I mean who could move that fast and is that accurate." 18 said mesmerized by Vegeta's movements.

"Gosh why don't you marry him then 18?" Bulma muttered sending her an evil glare for basically saying Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan she had ever seen.

"Sorry Bulma but I prefer my men tall dark and handsome and Vegeta isn't exactly that tall." 18 shrugged turning back to the spar.

"I guess that short bald guy you were chatting with is free game then. He is sort of cute." Bulma slyly retorted receiving a snort from Chi Chi and a death glare from 18.

"You wouldn't dare!" 18 gave Bulma the deadliest glare she could muster, while the very topic of their conversation watched on extremely confused but none the less flattered that 2 extremely pretty girls were fighting over him.

"I would dare." Bulma shrugged matching 18 glare for glare. Chi Chi meanwhile had totally drowned the conversation out and now had her attention focused solely on the spar. It would appear to the untrained fighter, like Yamcha's cronies, that he was getting a few punches in on Vegeta, when in all actuality he wasn't landing a single one. She hadn't really seen anyone who could dodge punches so easily and effortless since Bulma, but than again Bulma had a much higher power level than her, and Chi Chi didn't really have the heart to fight. She was more of a natural born chef than a natural born fighter.

He was so fast and fluid and she couldn't but help think how Kakarott would be since he was known to be second strongest on all of Vegeta-sai both having surpassed the king a few years ago. She couldn't but help spare a quick glance over to the very object of her thoughts who was cheering Vegeta on madly.

Dammit if that fool doesn't shut up I won't be able to concentrate enough to finish this match off quick. Vegeta audibly growled while throwing a well executed jab into Yamcha's midsection knocking the wind out of his weak opponent.

"Weakling." Vegeta muttered sending a kick to the already damaged stomach of his opponent causing Yamcha to fly to the edge of the arena from the impact. Vegeta was having way too much fun beating the weakling to a pulp so he decided to prolong the torture waiting for Yamcha to get up.

And he wasn't disappointed as the fool slowly made his way to his feet sending a weak glare to the prince which only made him laugh.

"You and your weakling friends honestly believed you could beat me!" He exclaimed throwing back his head with laughter. "What a joke!"

Yamcha simply glared at him trying to find any sort of power left in his almost broken body to combat his too powerful opponent. He noticed that quite a few of his "buddies" no longer cheered him on. But he noted those who still did. He could see who his real allies were now.

"Damn! Yamcha hasn't even gotten a hit on Vegeta yet." Bulma said her attention focused on the two men.

"I know!" 18 answered her fists squeezed in anticipation to see Vegeta finish him off. "What I wouldn't do to train with him!"

"Sigh." Was all Chi Chi could say as she continued to stare openly at Kakarott.

"Uh Chi are you there?" Bulma said waving her hands in front of her entranced friend. "Damn looks like someone got hit with the love bug." She snickered causing Chi Chi to snap out of her daydream.

"I have certainly not!" She screeched unable to hide the blush that threatened to turn her head into a tomato.

"Sure..." Bulma left off turning her attention back to the match, totally missing the glare Chi Chi sent her.

"Come on fool I know you're stronger than that. Or are you as weak as you seem?" Vegeta mocked his body quivering with the excitement of the impending victory.

"I'm going to knock that smirk off your face once and for all." Yamcha yelled lunging at Vegeta who easily sidestepped the attack.

"I suppose that's the best you can do." Vegeta sighed disappearing from where he stood and reappearing a split second later behind a bewildered Yamcha. With his two fists aimed he slammed into his back almost snapping Yamcha's spinal cord from the impact. With great satisfaction Vegeta pulled a nearly unconscious Yamcha by the back of his neck and threw him in the air. With one quick blast he ended the one sided spar leaving Yamcha barely alive and badly burned.

As Yamcha hit the arena floor with a huge thud Vegeta calmly walked past the three gaping girls over to his two guards Radditz and Kakarott.

"Great job sire." Radditz praised raising his hand to his breast in salute.

"Yeah but don't you think that was a bit much Vegeta. He was pretty weak. I don't think you had to beat him that badly." Kakarott said rubbing the back of his head in insecurity.

"Well Kakarott, when I ask for your input you can state your opinion. But until then you can shut the hell up." Vegeta yelled shutting his guard up for the moment.

"Oh my Yocera." (I decided to name their god Yocera. Since Kami is usually associated with Chikyuu.) Chi Chi gasped staring at the charred body of Yamcha before his cronies gathered around him.

"My sentiments exactly." 18 answered still dazed from the match.

"He'll be in a regan tank for a while." Bulma chuckled not at all alarmed that Prince Vegeta defeated Yamcha with such ease not to mention malice.

"You're not affected by that in the least?" The bald kid asked totally shocked that Bulma merely chuckled at such a display.

"It's nothing he didn't have coming to him." Bulma shrugged ignoring the scathing glance Chi Chi and the bald kid sent her.

"True. Yamcha stood no chance in hell and he still chose to go up against Prince Vegeta." 18 commented standing up and dusting off her training gi.

"I told you, no mercy." Bulma shrugged following 18 to her feet. "Yamcha's not the most likeable guy. Whatever he gets he has it coming to him anyway."

"No mercy is right..."The bald kid grumbled nervously watching the girls under hooded eyes.

"Don't worry baldy. Bulma's always been a bit resentful towards Yamcha. He hasn't made the best impression on her. On any of us for that matter." 18 said grabbing her bald friend by his shoulders.

"What's baldy's name anyway?" Bulma wondered out loud seemingly in deep thought.

"Krillen. Nice to meet ya." Krillen answered her sticking his hand out in her direction. When she ignored it he pulled it back sadly.

"Don't worry about Bulma, Krillen right? She's too deep in thought to deal with any outside interactions. If we leave her here for a few minutes she'll notice and wake up from her thinking spree." Chi Chi informed the sullen boy.

"Oh."

"Come on baldy. You can come with us to Bulma's house. We always go there after training to relax a bit." 18 said quickly blasting off in the direction of Bulma's house.

"Yeah. Bulma's has this really nice heated pool and Jacuzzi we use." Chi Chi informed following her.

"If you say so." Krillen shot a glance over to the entranced Bulma before quickly following them. "Hey wait for me!"

"Alright idiots lets go." Vegeta barked blasting into the air.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Kakarott sulked quickly following his prince.

Radditz took one last look at the arena where Yamcha's blood was clearly smeared and noticed Bulma the last person in deep thought. "Girl hasn't even noticed that everybody's left." He shook his head before he blasted off.

Still mumbling incoherent things to herself Bulma finally looked around and noticed that she was the only one left on the desolate arena. "Oooohhh!" She screamed in indignation. "I can't believe they left me here!" She blasted off with thoughts of slow and painful torture for her friends.

Um that's it.

Reading is fun and reviewing is even better.

Just press that little button at the bottom of the page.

Take a second.

STOP BEING LAZY!

Until next time. :-)


End file.
